Wheel of Fortune
by Stellar1
Summary: The experimental model of the new rocket it went out of control and crashed in to a small town from where April was monitoring the test flight. And who do you think came for the rescue?
1. Day 1

**Wheel of Fortune. Day 1.**

* * *

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])  
**

* * *

It was a perfect day for the test launch, scheduled by the "Deep Space Rockets Technology Inc.". For some long months, specialists of the company were designing and building a new type of long range extra powerful rocket with super atmospheric flight abilities. April Eagle and her college from the Cavalry Command Design Department were invited for the test launch. (Maybe the "DSRT Inc." was hoping the get a state order for their new rockets?) 

The place for the test launch had been picked wisely. The launch field was surrounded by the desert. The old launch facilities (only 5 km from the town) were left in good shape and did not need much repairs. April and her college were placed in a control point on a riverboat. The river, which ran through the town, was calm and wide. 

The rocket was so big that its head could be seen from the other the building roofs. 

"One minute to launch!" - said the "DSRT Inc." engineer at the monitors.

April could see it herself by the started countdown. She put her protective glasses and passed a pair to her college. 

"Hope that all the people are in a good cover. These busters are much more powerful than anything built on Earth. I have a feeling that this rocket has been designed not to operate on any earth-like planets." said April.

"You are right." the engineer at the console turned to face April. 

"It was built for high gravity planets. You may find all information in the booklet over here."

April took one that she did not noticed before. She studied it for a few seconds. At that moment her attention was brought back to the launch. The rocket covered by the clouds of string started to lift into the clear sky. It was a magnificent view. Only a moment later, they heard the roar followed by the high wind, causing waves on the river, making the riverboat shake on them.

"All parameters are in range." - shouted the engineer through the wind without taking his eyes from the monitors. April was fascinated by the slowly moving up arrow feathered by the fire. The engineer was counting out loud. 

"1000 meters, 1300, ... 1500, ... 1700, ... 1900, ... 2100, ... 2500, ... 2800, ... 3000, ... 3500, ... 3800, ... 4000, ... 4500, ... 5000, ... 5500, ... 6100,... 6700, ... 8000, ... 8300, ... 8400..." his voice started to sound tense. "8500... 8600..."

Even now, without the sensors, one could tell that the rocket was slowing down. The busters were still firing, but it was not bolting to the sky anymore.

"Is it the atmospheric maneuvers we've been promised?" asked the specialist from Cavalry Command. 

The engineer, busy with his sensors, gave no answer. April looked at the rocket with a furrowed brow. The projection flight of the rocket was marked with the line of string, and by it, anyone could easily see that it was going crook. The rocket was not vertical anymore. April firmly stepped to the monitors, hustling the engineer a little. The leeway now was 23% from the predicted flight line and the number was rising every second.

"They are trying to hold it with the maneuver engines." murmured the Cavalry Command specialist who had also leaned over the console with the monitors. 

"The main engines didn't use all their fuel..." almost whispering said April. 

"They were right to evacuate the town before the tests." April stroke the engineer dumb with these words. 

"It's going to crash no doubt. Maneuver engines were not designed to hold the full weight of the rocket plus the full fuel load." April continued with her thought. 

She looked to the sky. The silver arrow was almost horizontal. It froze for a few seconds and started to turn around its nose in a horizontal plane. 

"One of the engines is out of order." Reported the engineer giving April a glance like she was guilty for rocket no function. 

April took the booklet and started to search through it mumbling to herself and every second looking at the rocket.

"Here... Oh, no..." she put her eyes to her college. 

"This is a liquid-fuel rocket. It's not too poisonous, but highly unstable."

She approached the communication control.

"Saber, watch out for the rocket. It's going to fall in a matter of minutes. Be sure to stay away from it."

"Roger, April" - she heard in response, "How about you?"

"I just hope it won't fall on my head."

"We'll pick you up" offered Saber Rider.

"No need. The chances it'll crash in the town are minimum. Better look what you can do to help the DSRT people."

"All right. Stay on line..."

Not turning off the comlink April rise her eyes. The rocket already finished its first circle, passing the place where the riverboat was. It was a fantastic view. A great arrow with a roar was going round. It was impossible to take eyes from it. Like it was deciding someone's fortune. Like a gigantic Wheel of Fortune. Like in a game. 

"It will fall where it'll stop." Mumbled the Cavalry Command's specialist only to himself but April heard him it gave her a creep.

The second circle the rocket made much slower. The fuel for the maneuver engines was coming to the end. But a huge fuel load for the main engines was sill there. They were watching the arrow. The stern of the rocket right above them then it suddenly stopped. They were looking at it for a moment and then they understood that it was going to fall here.

"They wanted to bring it other the river and sank it. But at the last moment it went out of control." With shake in the voice reported the engineer.

"Saber..." she called

"Here April. Are you in trouble?"

"Seems so. It's hanging right on top of us. It will fall into the river. You better shut it down while it's still high in the air."

"The Central Control sent us too far away from the monitoring point, but we'll try to be there on time. Fireball is coming to pick you up."

"Okay, April out." April turned away from the communicator. 

The DSRT engineer was white as death itself. "The engines do not start!"

"Oh, shit!" cursed April. 

"On the shore! And hurry, we don't have much time to lose."

She glanced at the rockets tail stuck up other their heads. If it will not move then it'll crash not in water but at the embankment and nearby buildings. Now all three of them are at the embankment. Made one more look at the slowly growing giant in the sky they bolt running.

"Don't turn around. We have only 2 minutes. Find a shelter fast!" ordered April on the run.

From the square they run at went several roads. One lead down the hill, one of others up to it. Both engineers took the way down - it is easier to run downward. 

"No! The other way!" shouted April. 

"Up the hill!" but no one was listening to her. She ran in the other direction. The roar was growing and with every glance the rocket was bigger and bigger. From the corner almost hitting April the Red Fury Turbo Racer burst out, and with a horrible noise stopped.

"Hurry up, April!" called Fireball opening the hatch. 

"Two men are down the street. Go after them! Find a high spot covered from the river. I'll find a cover up here!" April shouted back waving to Fireball to hurry up. 

Fireball nodded in acknowledge and bolted farther down the street. April was running farther and farther away from the possible impact point, counting in mind how much time left and looking for a shelter. She thought that there was enough time to get to the next building and ran further and further. A shadow passed over, roar of engines. April looked up, but that craft already went to the other building. Around the next corner, she almost dashed into that battle craft. Its owner was already hastening in her direction. April was petrified for a moment.

"Come on! Quick!" with that kind of a tone she had to obeyed Jesse Blue. April followed him bald-headed. Jesse Blue leveled up his ship and immediately landed it again behind a building - the rocket was only few meters away from ground. Only two seconds left till impact. 

__

'Oh, Fireball, I hope you're all right.' thought April crouched in the corner behind Jesse's pilot seat. 

Jesse Blue himself did not have time for April. He was turning off the engines and covering the ship with the protective force field. The earth quaked. Then the buildings around jumped at their places but didn't fell a part, and the nightmare began. The firestorm flashed through the streets of empty town sweeping clean away everything except for the stone buildings. Even they started to crumble over-blowing April and Jesse covered only under a fine metal shell. They could have been buried alive under the wreckage. April reached out through Jesse's shoulder to the communicator. Only the high level nose was in the air. Slowly it was calming down and April called for Fireball.

"Fireball, are you all right?" 

Through the static a reply came.

"Yeah, fine!"

"Have you found the engineers?"

"Yea, they are with me. How about you?"

"I'm fine..." She decided not to mention that she was with Jesse Blue at the moment. "Call Saber Rider to pick us up."

"Will do!" 

April switched off the radio. 

Jesse expectative was looking at April trying to hide his smile. 

"Thanks Jesse..." April heavily sighed. "OK, let's see what's going on out there. 50 foot." She gave him a collected eye, and he obeyed her without a question. 

Slowly the ship lifted to the roof-level of the building and hovered there.

"Radiation?" April asked. 

"Negative." Replayed Jesse Blue reading the sensors. 

She was standing on her knees behind his pilot seat but her voice sounded so confident that Jesse Blue followed her orders even not thinking about it. 

"Temperature outside?"

"55 degrees centigrade and rising."

"All right, lift it higher."

The ship softly flied other the edge of half destroyed building. The cooling system automatically turned on. The town was on fire. The shattered rocket body was partly covered under water. The rocket's tail section crashed at the town's riverside. The remaining of the boat were floating on the water surface. Some parts of rocket and the boat were lying on the nearby streets. 

"Looks like nothing serious." Described Jesse Blue the view.

"I just hope it wasn't you who sabotaged the rocket." April squinted at his grinning face.

"Who me?! No!" he was ready to deny everything. 

"Then what were you doing here?" April narrowed her eyes.

"I was thinking to place an order for the rocket. I find them pretty useful for my needs. But now it's obvious that they should work on it much longer." Jesse Blue easily explained his presents here. "And of course I've run to help you then I've heard your call to Saber Rider."

"You were listening!" April was indignant.

"Hey, it was an open channel." Jesse Blue shrugged not feeling guilt at all. 

"All right, land us down" coldly ordered April. 

She drew tight not really believing that she will slip out form his hands easily this time. That if he would allow her to do that. However, Jesse landed his ship on a clean spot and turned to face April.

"What's next, Captain?" the grin on his face annoyed April. 

She felt appreciation to him for saving her life, but she could not allow herself to say even one soft word - she knew how it might end up, and so does he. That was why he was so obedient. That's why he came here in the first place.

"Open the hatch!"

"Are you going to leave me?" he was smiling but a note of offense sounded in his voice.

"Yes, Jesse" she said with a sigh, "And you better leave this place before Remrod will come." 

With this words she jumped out of the ship.

"So... you do worry about me..."

"I don't! The only thing I'm worrying right now is my reputation! So go!"

"Your word is my command! Till the next time you need me." Jesse Blue gave her a salute and flew away. 

April leaned to the wall. With all those nerves she hardly could stand, and from the smoke of the fire her head reeled. Within a few minutes, the Red Turbo Fury Racer came over. April ran to it. Both engineers were all right. Scared but alive. Fireball jumped out of the car to meet April. He carefully took her arm and looked into her eyes. 

"Remrod is on its way here." he said, wanting to hug her, kiss her. He was so worried about her, but he could not. If she would only do the first step to him.... 

"Good. Did Saber Rider say why they haven't destroy that damn rocket in the air?" 

"The "DSRT Inc." did not allow them to do it. They ordered Remrod to stay out of the launching range" 

The air around them was hit from the burning buildings.

"We should check this company..." murmured April. 

Her head was swirling that she was about to fall down when Fireball caught her in his arms and carefully took her to the car. In a few minutes they were safe on Remrod.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	2. Day 2.

**Wheel of Fortune. Day 2.**

* * *

**© Copyright 2001 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])  
**

* * *

** The full version of the story with pictures   
you can find on my site.**

On the next day in the smoke remains of the town were working rescue teams. All kinds of special rescue vehicles were brought not only from the near by cosmodrome, but from the nearest settlements as well. 

That wasn't a work for the Star Sheriffs, but they also were in the town – helping others. The Remrod was parked at the nearest launching pad to the untouched hotel, where they've rented rooms. 

April stayed in the Control Center. She was helping too by answering the calls from relatives of those who lived in the partly destroyed town. By that she was saving time of the Control Center's stuff. It was a pure luck that there were no victims. 

Somewhere at the noon an information came, that some one has kidnapped a child. 

April passed this information to the boys. And as soon as they were able, they've return to gather more details about the accident. 

The situation become more complicated because no one knew where that imposter have took the kid and what he wants from the boy's parents. A witness saw that a tall man came from nowhere, grabbed a 5-yearold boy and disappeared. 

** * * ***

Jesse had some difficult hours. He didn't want to harm the child, but that boy was giving him trouble. 

He couldn't sit at one place, he couldn't not touch anything and that's drive Jesse crazy. And most of all – he couldn't stay silent even for a moment. 

Moreover he couldn't succeed in communicating with Remrod. He tried again and again, but no one answered him. 

Just to be sure, he decided to retune the transmitter. That boy might touched the tuner keys while he wasn't looking. 

The tuning process, which usually taking not more then few minutes this time took more then half an hour. 

If some one would plan a diversion, he wouldn't succeed more that that. 

To be sure, that it will not happen again, Jesse tied up the boy. And after thinking a little, he also put a piece of scotch-tape on his lips to silence the little monster. 

Now it was a pure silence in the ship the one Jesse valued high. Well, it was quite in did, if not to tack in account the child's sobs. 

As any child of his age, the boy didn't believed in the death. And one thing he knew for sure – no adult will ever harm him. That's why, all what happened today with him seamed like a game to him. He didn't had anything against the man who took him away from his friends and games – what was happening now was much more fun! With a real space ship too! 

But he didn't like to be tied up. And as future Star Sheriff, whom he surely will be one day, he have to find a way to get loose. It was his luck that the adult didn't know how elastic kids are… 

So he did it's best to get out of the ropes. 

** * * ***

Finally he established a link to the Remrod. Colt was the one who answered him. And he was not in the ship but in his Bronco Buster. He just wasn't the one Jesse would like to talk at the moment. He had a plan by which April's presents was needed when he'll tell them his terms by which he'll release a child. 

"Oh, mister Cowboy! How about to pass this call to your superior officer?" For Jesse Colt was like a toy. It was too easy to insult him, and in same time too hard to keep him down. But that wasn't a moment for games. 

Colt: "If I'd had a chance I wouldn't talk to you at all. Let me guess, Jesse, you keep this boy as an ace in your sleeve!" 

Jesse: "You're so understanding!" 

Colt: "You better let go of the child!" 

Jesse: "Why should I?" 

Colt: "When I'll get to you, you'll regret you was ever born!" 

Jesse: "Forget that, Cowpoke! I've heard it before and still enjoy my living." 

Colt: "Ghrhrh!" 

** * * ***

Jesse: "Give me Saber Rider!" 

Colt: "No one will listen to you! When you've kidnapped that boy, you've passed the line!" 

SR: "Colt, I'll take it from here!" 

Jesse: "You see… Colt…, there is no problem in passing the responsibility to some one else…" 

SR: "Jesse, if it's you who's responsible for the kidnapping of that boy, you better start talking, otherwise I don't have time for you." 

Jesse: "I'm sure, you'll find time for me." 

Pause. 

Jesse: "The boy is with me and I'm willing to exchange him for…" 

Pause 

Jesse: "For April." 

Pause. 

Saber Rider: "You don't need to have a hostage to leave this planet. Leave the boy, and you are free to go. You have my word on it." 

Fireball: "You will not have any one! I've tracked your transmission, Jesse!" interrupted them Fireball, "I'm coming after you!" 

Jesse smirking: "You move, and I'll kill your precious boy! What you'll say if I'll deliver him from the heights of 200 feet?" 

"NO, Jesse, we're listening!" it was April who connected to the conversation. 

Jesse: "Let's say that I'm kind enough to offer you an exchange… We will not risk a child's life. I'm not so foolish to believe in Mister's Right words. I want to have a hostage to leave planet safely. I don't need a shot at the back!" 

Fireball: "We're not like you! We can keep a promise!" 

Jesse: "Ha-ha! You can play this game with some one else… I've gave you my terms!" 

April: "I'll go Saber. We can't leave a child in the hands of some one who works for the Outriders!" 

Jesse: "Vise decision, April. Meet me at 5km to the northwest from the Arak settlement. Let's say, in two hours." 

Fireball: "You'll regret you ever start it!" 

The communication was cut off. 

** * * ***

Later, on the secure line, Fireball tried to convince April not to do it. But it was no use. And it ended up with a not nice scene, when April shout at Fireball saying that he is obeying not the reason but emotions. And if someone else would be instead of her, that wouldn't be a problem at all. 

Saber and Colt weren't interrupting them. 

April: "Don't worry, everything will be fine. A child needs our help and we have to do what ever we can." 

Colt: "I don't like the idea as much as Fireball." 

Saber Rider: "Me three. But Jesse didn't leave us a choice." 

April: "That's what I was trying to tell you…" 

Saber Rider: "I'll see you in 15 minutes at Ramrod to work out the plan." 

** * * ***

The Star Sheriffs were all gathered at the kitchen. 

SR: "It's too risky to fight for the child. I'm sure Jesse is keeping him at his ship. And knowing where he is do not change anything. So, Fireball, forget about the front attack." 

Colt: "But we sure can be the first ones at the position and keep Jesse at the point of the gun." 

SR: "That's right. As soon as Jesse will let go of the boy, we'll neutralize him." 

** * * ***

Meanwhile, Jesse was scouting the aria where he was supposed to meet Star Sheriffs. Surely he could use this narrow relief for his advantage. 

The bay was at the back of the ship all tied up. 

As soon as adult was gone, the boy loosed the ropes and in a few seconds was free. Then he took off the scotch from his lips and put it on his forehead – that surely made him more pretty. The ropes he used to decorate the pilot's seat. 

Finished with decorations, he set at the pilot seat and start dealing with the controls. He pushed some buttons. Nothing happened. Then he touched mote keys. Little by little, with the method of trying, he have started few bort systems. The control board flashed with the lights and the game become more interesting. 

In the meantime Jesse was still out. At the moment when his zoomer biped that it's time to return, Jesse was far from his ship. So he couldn't hear who the Bad Lander in the hands of a child with an engine roar took off the ground and in the next second went down from the height of 2 feet. 

And he couldn't saw how the boy got out of the ship when he understood that he has don something wrong and he'll be punished for that. 

** * * ***

Jesse was waiting with his hand on the boy's shoulder. This way the boy couldn't uncontrollably move. 

No one showed up yet. But that's no problem. Jesse knew how to wait. And as usual his passion paid off. 

It was Colt. And April was following him. The heard of the human who betrayed his raise started to run faster. But his face stayed calm as usual. The only one who could notice the difference was the boy, the grip on who's shoulder become more tide. 

"April, come here," Jesse called when those two was close enough to hear him. 

The girl didn't move. She only glanced at the cowboy, awaiting his command. 

"Jesse, you have the last chance to walk away peacefully," shouted Colt, but he knew that there will be no answer on that. 

So Jesse ignored it. How many years do they know each other? By now they can read each other's mind by looking in to the eyes. Well, formalities are formalities. 

Colt: "Okay, Jesse! Don't say I didn't warn you!" 

Jesse: "Stop blathering around, just send April over here!" 

Colt very quiet to April: "Ok, April, you know what to do. Be careful." 

April nodded. 

She slowly started to move toward Jesse and the boy. She still couldn't understand why Jesse did it. Yesterday she started to believe that he have changed for good… and now this! He let her go yesterday so easily because he was nervous in the flame of burning town? But that's not Jesse at all… 

The small figure separated from the big one. Unwillingly April looked up at the top of the canyon where Saber Rider and Fireball were waiting right for that moment. Did they saw that it's time? 

Jesse told the boy what and how to do to get back home in one piece. While talking to the boy, he kept looking at April. What can he do if he likes everything in her, even that he's still denying him! 

He pushed the boy forward and fold hands restfully on his chest. Now everyone will play according his plane. A wide smile formed on his face. 

At that moment April glanced somewhere up, and he understood everything at once. With the corner of an eye, he saw a sun reflection o a weapon – and at the nest second he was in a jump, escaping from the line of fire. 

Starting that moment it was all rolling and twisting. Oh no it is not the world become crazy in a wild dance – it's he him self rolling down to the rocks where he'll be safe. There wasn't even time to get his bluster and give them a proper answer. Then the world become stable again with normal sounds and smells. 

He has escaped. If it wouldn't for April's beautiful eyes, moved from him for a brief moment he would still standing there, watching her light steps! Oh, she's so wonderful! 

** * * ***

The first shot hit a place near Jesse. April, like a sprinter dashed strait forward. She intercept the boy and pushed him down, but the child, not understanding what's going on, wanted to get up back on his feet. In a silence they were straggling for some time. 

"Lay low! They're shooting!" ordered April and the boy obeyed. 

With a force she pushed the boy between two rocks and blocked the way out with her self. It would be a pity if a child will be hurt. 

** * * ***

Colt caught a high figure on a gun. He didn't need for that to take out his famous colt – he'll have time to push the trigger. A light from a blaster shot flashed, the aim moved and the time stretched. From the top position of Saber Rider and Fireball not all the area could be covered. That's why he was here, where he would have a better chance for that one shot he was dreaming for so long. 

His hand like it was made out of rubber dashed to the gun and came up solid with a weapon. But he didn't shoot. Not because it was too late – no. The problem was April – she and a boy were right at the fire line. He couldn't risk them even if he never misses. Almost never. 

The moment was lost – Jesse disappeared form the shooting range. 

But wasn't the end. He still could have his chance. 

Colt run to help April and the boy to get out of the narrow canyon. He was stopped with a real firewall - Jesse wasn't intend to give up his prey so easily. 

** * * ***

Jesse fired few times to stop the cowboy. Then it become quiet. 

Some where here his hostages must be. It's a right time to use them as a shield. The change of the situation didn't worry Jesse much. It's always like it when you're dealing with those Star Sheriffs. Like in a realistic and very interesting game. Now it's his turn to use his brain to become a master of the situation again. 

Aha! There they are! April is whispering something to the boy, but that stupid child didn't listen to her and stretched his neck just to see what was happening around. 

"Bonehead!" April stormed at him. 

Why Jesse him self didn't thought that some rough words would make the boy quiet down. 

A tricky rock slipped under his foot. Jesse reeled and, trying to hold his balance, he has made some other rocks to drop. 

He frizzed. No, the ones who are at the top of the canyon do not see him. But April could spot him. Now he has to act fast. Two big jumps – and he's on the exact place where he have saw her. The girl already took a child out of hole between the rocks and was tailing him out of the canyon. 

"Run to the cowboy!" shouted April, while she her self was slowing down to cover his escape. 

"You don't need the boy, Jesse. Let him go." April stepped between Jesse and running away boy. 

"I know, April. I've caught him in the first place only to be sure, that I'll see you." 

His gaze mad the creeps run on April's back. 

"Come on," he called, "we better get out of here, before your friends will fry me." 

He didn't take his poisonous eyes from her, controlling her every step, making sure she's moving in the right direction. She, in her turn, was doing the same – she was monitoring his every move. So they was looking at each other and not under their feet. In result Jesse stumbled so comedy, that April instead of using a moment and run, she started to laugh and almost fall by her self. 

Jesse quickly jumped back on his two. He was really mad that it happened right in front of her. If it were some one else, but not she, he would kill that laughing person already. 

April, like she has read his mind, hold her sobs and tried to make an innocent face. By the previous meetings she knew that some jokes Jesse wouldn't understand. And she still didn't know what he was planning to be next and what her role in his scenario. He did wanted to trade her for the boy… 

And now, when the child was save, she started to wary about her self. It's time she would do something about it. 

She didn't want to believe that Jesse could do bad to her. Well, it happened before… But why then he saved her yesterday? And why did he let her go after? 

Thinking about her destiny, April collapsed on the humpy ground, copying all the moves Jesse just showed her. 

_ 'I guess, he was thinking too…'_

** * * ***

Jesse's ship was well hidden in a small side canyon. Only when April came closer, she understood why she couldn't see it – Jesse's beloved ship was laying on it's left side, pointing with one of it's short atmospheric wings into the zenith. In the dark shadows she thought it was just the stone of the canyon. 

For the speechless expression on April's face, Jesse sad just this: 

"It's that blasted kid!" 

"Who?" not understanding asked April. 

"He has tried to pilot my Bad Lander!" 

April wanted to laugh, but an image appeared in front of her eyes as a boy sneaked into her Remrod and pushing all buttons, playing with handles, making that huge vehicle to lift… The image was so real and what was more frightening – possible, that all fun side disappeared from the situation. 

What she would to a child who would dear to play like this to her ship? He would probably kill him! Why the kid's parent didn't told that bonehead boy, that a heavy vehicles, especially the battle ones, are not for play! 

So, while Jesse was waking around the ship with a concerned look, observing the disaster, April felt that she's sympathize him. 

And when Jesse start to push the Bad Lander to bring it back to a right position, April by her own will, without any orders or requests from his side, started to help him. Of course, her little weight and strength didn't play the main part in rescuing Jesse's ship, but her presents made Jesse call out all his might. Well, it would be a loss, if he wouldn't use that opportunity to show her his strength. 

The ship is already standing on it's stabilizers, Jesse making circles examining the damage. It is the most right moment to disappear. But something is holding April here, near that human. 

He rises his gaze on her. 

"Why did you stay here? You've could be on other planet by now," April asking him. 

"I've wanted to see with my own eyes that you're all right, April. It still was too dangerous in the burning town when I've left you there yesterday." 

"And you've started that game with kidnapping a child!" 

"That was a perfect bait. Don't you think so?" 

April didn't answer. But when she tried to think the same way as he did… well, he was right. The Star Sheriffs had to play by his roles. 

"Now you saw that I'm alive… unharmed…" she sad after a pause, "What's next? I mean you're ship is operational again, and you can leave this place. As long as others will think that I might be in it, they'll let you run free." 

"Don't you wanna go with me?" his eyes were sparkling like they could give light by there own. 

"No," April made a step back. It was too easy for Jesse to force her to come alone. 

_'If he'll make even a tiny step to me, I'll run as from hell!' _she told her self. 

Jesse didn't move. He was just standing there. 

"Then you better return," he sad, turning away from her. 

April didn't believe what she've heard right. He's letting her go for the second time! 

She was sure that he's still watching her from the corner of the eye, when she slowly started to move backwards to the entrance of the side canyon. 

Jesse acted like he didn't notice that at all. 

He was standing restless there with one lag on the rock, fixing something on his cuff. He didn't look at her, didn't care will she sty or go. And he was so lonesome… 

What's gotten into her? Only few steps and she's near him. A slight touch of her lips to his. It's even not a kiss, more like a friendly gesture – and she's ready to just from him and in the same time hoping that it would be necessary… And he, who was not ready for it, didn't make her go. Like dealing with a wild animal all his gestures were slow. He bent down to make the that fast friendly kiss to a more hot one. He saw a delight in her blue eyes. 

He would want to close his eyes to forget the surrounding world. But he couldn't – he had to know that's happening around, it could be fatal for him not knowing it. And now, at the most joyful moment in his life he looked up and … saw him. 

Colt was standing at the spot, where the side canyon is opening into a big one, and was watching that scene in silence. 

His cowboy hat covering only one side if his head, his hand, holding the blaster is restlessly dangles. Completely not battle-worthy. 

Plus April was between him and Jesse at that moment. 

Jesse jerkily moved over. That made April also jump away. 

Backing and hiding behind the rocks Jesse wormed his way back to the ship. Now he's in safety and the cowboy even with his biggest pistol is no threat to him. If Colt is still standing there where he was a minute ago, he'll not see the Bad Lander's start. Hoping, that it is as he predicted, Jesse pilot the ship deeper into the canyon and then launched of. 

** * * ***

At that moment April, also hiding, found her way to the cowboy. 

She had a strong feeling that there have to be gun shots from Colt's Jesse's side. But it was quiet. And she was surprised to find Colt still standing at the same spot and rubbing his eyes with his hat hanging at his back. 

"Colt," April called him hesitantly. 

He hasty turned to her and smiled. He approached her and helped April to get out of the rock gorge where she was hiding. 

"I just saw a very strange thing…" started to complain Colt to her. 

April momentarily wised up what did he saw. So April backed off. 

"I didn't saw anything interesting here," apathetically answered April _'I've even closed my eyes…' _ Good thing that I had an opportunity to escape from him… _'I was so close that he could use me as a hostage while he'll get to his ship… So, I've escaped…'_

"And I saw…" 

"What did you saw, Colt?" with a force in her voice asked April, looking strait in cowboys eyes. 

And he didn't dare to saw it. 

That's not possible, because it not possible ever! 

And he's not the one who will ever doubted it. 

"It have to be a fancy, a play of the light or something, April. This sun heated stone canyon can create an illusion… You know that an mirage is, April…" 

"Yea, Colt, I do…" April turned away from him, hiding a heavy sigh and sadness in her eyes. Then she made her self smile and immediately felt better. 

With a real not stiff smile she turned back to the Cowboy. 

"How's the boy? Is he alright?" 

"Yea, I've left him near Bronco Buster." 

"We have to hurry, before he'll do something!" April grabbed Colt's hand covered with his battle armour and dragged him behind her. 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



End file.
